Force Grey
| races = | memrefs = | allegiances = Lords of Waterdeep | enemies = Outlaws of Skullport; enemies of Waterdeep | relrefs = | showmembers = Yes | orgname = Force Grey | source = }} Force Grey, otherwise known as The Gray Hands, was a group of elite adventurers who worked directly for the government of the city of Waterdeep. Their job was to deal with threats to the city that The Guard and The Watch could not handle without risking significant loss of life. They were called upon only as a last resort, since the Lords of Waterdeep tended to not be fond of their methods. Organization The Blackstaff gave orders to the members of Force Grey, but rarely worked with them directly unless the threat facing Waterdeep was particularly dire. Activities Members were not expected to patrol the city for threats and were basically free to follow their own goals, so long as they were available in the city, ready to be called to action, for at least thirty hours per week. In exchange, the city paid each member one hundred gold pieces per month. Tactics Force Grey were called upon to minimize any loss of life that could be caused should they not be available to deal with a threat. The members of the group were therefore expected to be equal to, if not the better of, said threat in terms of power. They approached most problems in a brute force kind of way, causing collateral damage to property and infrastructure in their attempts to save as many lives as possible. Base of Operations Although the group used Blackstaff Tower as a base, members were not expected to frequent it save when orders were being handed out. Harshnag remained within his cave on Mount Sar, outside of the city proper until he was needed, whereupon he would enter Waterdeep via a gate that connected to Blackstaff Tower. Possessions When called upon, each member was given magical equipment that would aid them in defeating the current threat to the city. This equipment was marked by the Blackstaff with spells that would cause the items to return, along with their wielders, to Blackstaff Tower after a few days. Relationships As an official arm of the government of Waterdeep, Force Grey was answerable to the city's lords and allied with its other law enforcement groups. Around 1492 DR the Gray Hands were under the control of the Blackstaff Vajra Safahr. History Force Grey was founded by Khelben Arunsun in his capacity as the city's archmage. Upon Khelben's apparent death in 1374 DR, the leadership of the group passed on to Khelben's successor as Blackstaff, Tsarra Chaadren, establishing the policy that the group would always be officially headed up by the Blackstaff. Members Force Grey had had dozens of members during its existence, but some made their mark on the group so as to stand out in particular. * Asper: Although not officially a member of Force Grey, the wife of Mirt the Moneylender worked with them so often, she was considered an honorary one. * Carolyas Idogyr: The niece of Gamalon Idogyr, and former member of the Watchful Order of Magists and Protectors. * Harshnag: A good-aligned frost giant and the group's longest-serving member. * Hrusse: A priest of Assuran from distant Unther, banished from his homeland by the Church of Gilgeam. * Jardwim: A ranger of Mielikki who was once petrified by the original Xanathar. His two blink dog companions lent him their aid on missions for Force Grey. * Maliantor: Formerly a student of Khelben Arunsun, she was known as Khelben's strongest ally within Force Grey. * Osco Salibuck: Once a captive of Force Grey, Osco reformed his criminal ways and was invited to join. Although he himself wasn't particularly powerful, he commanded the loyalty of a mighty djinn servant named Amprantines. Appendix Background Force Grey was adapted by Wizards of the Coast for a popular series of webisodes starring celebrities as members of the group, to coincide with the release of Storm King's Thunder. Appearances * Idle Champions of the Forgotten Realms References Category:Adventuring companies Category:Organizations on the Sword Coast North Category:Organizations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Organizations in Faerûn Category:Organizations on Toril Category:Organizations in Waterdeep